The rubber and plastic industries use screen type straining devices with restraining holes to separate over size material from the process material. The restrictive holes progressively become plugged, requiring an increase in extrusion pressure and the resulting increase in extrusion temperature. The plastic industry developed a continuous screen changing device to obtain uniformity. The reclaim of vulcanized rubber has been and is accomplished by warming the material and passing it through a rugged refiner mill which is set at an extremely small nip. The resulting quality is such that very little vulcanized rubber is being processed by this method.